Love in Virtual World
by PRINCE AKUMA KAZUHITO999
Summary: Di sekolah KIHS ada gadis yang mengejar cintaku namanya Haruno Sakura dan pada akhirnya aku jatuh cinta dengannya. Tapi tak lama kemudian dia memutuskanku, dan tak lama setelah putus dia ingin kembali kepadaku lagi. Tapi... Sepertinya kini aku menyadari beberapa perasaan yang mungkin menurut kalian tidak berdasar. Aku mencintai adik dunia mayaku. Hinata Hyuuga./NaruxSakuxHina/MC.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Love in Virtual World ( ****サイバースペースの中****y****の愛****)**

**Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

**Pair : NaruxHinaxSaku**

**Rate: T**

**Warning(s): fic ini mengandung triangle love alias cinta segi tiga, Naruto POV, terdapat unsur dunia virtual, berbagai jenis sosial network, OOC, Gj, abal dan fic ini jauh dari kata 'Perfect', Typo(s), bila tak suka jangan pernah membaca*wajah horror*.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Facebook © Milik yang punya karena author gak hapal pemiliknya *ketawa nista***

**Happy reading minna-san ^^**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Naruto POV**

Hai perkenalkan namaku Naruto Uzumaki, aku dari kota Uzugakure, dan berkelana ke Tokyo tepatnya di Kumogakure. Aku di kumogakure sekolah, dan aku mendapat beasiswa di sini. Umur ku 16 tahun. Disini aku sekolah, bekerja, dan bermain, aku mendapat teman pertama kali dari tetangga sebelah tempat asramaku dia Uchiha Sasuke anak dari keluarga terkaya di Otogakure, kami ini bisa di bilang rival abadi, dan juga bagai anjing dan kucing tiap hari bertengkar, kami di kelas yang sama 2-1 superior alias unggulan, padahal otakku biasa saja, tapi beberapa bulan setelah aku pindah ke Kumogakure dia pindah ikut Ayahnya pulang ke Otogakure.

Pada tanggal 25 april 2012 aku mengenal seseorang lewat dunia maya dia adalah Hyuuga Hinata itu nama aslinya kalau nama _facebook_-nya Lavender Hinata. Dia lebih muda dariku dan pertama kali, mm... ralat, ke 20 kali menjadi adikku di dunia maya.

Aku juga sedikit kagum karena dia berbeda denganku. Sejak kematian kakak kembarku Uzumaki Menma aku menjadi pemurung dan sedikit _tsundere_, serius dan tak peduli orang lain. Aku menganggap Menma Objek dan aku adalah Bayangan.

Di sekolah Kumogakure International High School aku menemukan gadis yang menurutku cantik, pendiam , lugu dan lembut dia adik dari temanku, namanya Yukimaru, dan juga ada satu lagi anak cewek yang mengejar cintaku namanya Haruno Sakura dan pada akhirnya aku jatuh cinta dengannya.

Aku menceritakan semua kehidupanku ke Hinata, entah mengapa aku merasa nyaman dengannya. Aku mengajak Sakura ke tempat tinggalku di Uzugakure. Dia merasa senang apalagi di tempatku memang terdapat beberapa bunga kesukaanya, bunga mawar, dari bunga mawar merah berampur orange dan mawar ungu, mawar ungu sengaja ku rawat karena kak Menma sangat mencintai bunga itu, harumnya dia suka, begitu menenangkan katanya dulu.

Dan sebelum dia pulang ke kumogakure, aku tinggalkan dia untuk memasak, tetapi dia bilang sepi di ruang keluarga sendirian dan aku sarankan dia untuk sms Hinata.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir Sakura di Uzugakure, dan besok pagi Sakura akan pulang ke Kumogakure, aku ada beberapa masalah di Uzugakure jadi tidak ikut kembali ke Kumogakure bareng Sakura.

Sudah dua hari dia tidak menghubungiku maka aku menghubunginya tetapi dia mereject semua panggilanku dan tidak membalas smsku, dengan penuh keberanian aku menelponnya lewat telepon rumahnya.

Kalian tanya aku mendapat telepon rumahnya dari mana?

Muahahahahahaha itu gampang, karena aku belajar dari Sasuke untuk jadi stalker dan hacker, tapi levelku hanya abal-abal. Tidak seperti Sasuke yang levelnya sudah bisa di katakan level akut.

Kebetulan hari itu yang mengangkat telfonnya adalah mamanya sendiri.

"Selamat malam, sebelumnya maaf, saya berbicara dengan siapa, ya?" tanya suara merdu yang tak lain adalah Ibunya Sakura. Dengan gugup aku menjawab dengan hati-hati.

"Saya Naruto bibi, teman Sakura, mm... Bisa di bilang pacar sih, Sakurannya kemana ya bibi? Saya telfon dari tadi tidak di angkat dan saya sms juga tidak di balas, saya mau minta maaf karena tidak mengantarnya sampai rumah kemarin, karena di Uzugakure saya sibuk mencari beberapa dokumen penting di rumah saya." Jawabku sekaligus menerangkan takut di bilang pria tidak bertanggung jawab.

"Sakura sekarang berada di rumah sakit, dia kemarin malam di perkosa seseorang."

Aku waktu itu shock tak karuan, ini semua salahku, semua salahku, harusnya aku ikut mengantarkannya ke Kumogakure...

Entah mengapa sekarang aku malah teringat Hinata teman dunia mayaku, dan beberapa hari ini aku curhat tentang Sakura yang berubah.  
Aksi balas membalas sms telah kulakukan beberapa menit lalu.

Aku telah kenbali ke Kumogakure dan menemui Sakura di rumah sakit, dan apa yang ku dapatkan, Sakura mengajak ku untuk putus karena dia mencintai pria lain.

Hatiku saat itu hancur.

Beberapa bulan telah berlalu. Dan kini hidupku berubah seperti biasa walau jujur saja aku belum bisa _move on_ dari Sakura.

Kini aku menyadari beberapa perasaan yang mungkin menurut kalian tidak berdasar. Aku mencintai adik dunia mayaku.

Aku mengambil beberapa fotonya, dan sering menggodanya, dia sangat lucu kalau sedang panik, dan aku suka semua hal darinya, aku juga sering meminta dirinya untuk uplode in fic-ficku, hei aku tak punya laptop, komputer sekolah, oh ya ampun aku bisa di hukum lari 50X putaran jika ketahuan menulis sesuatu di tengah pelajaran. Jadi terpaksa ku buang semua harga diriku yang sebenarnya sangat malu.

Aku tak tega marah dengannya saat dia tak sengaja mengganti ficku dengan chap terbaru. Sebenarnya aku marah tapi ya sudahlah, aku marah ke Hinata juga percuma saja.

Tanggal 20 November 2012 aku bertengkar dengan Hinata, entah apa sebabnya aku tak tahu.

**Facebook **

**Beranda. Profil. Cari teman. Pesan(1). Pemberitahuan. Obrolan**

Aku segera membuka pesan masuk di facebookku, saat aku sibuk menamatkan sebuah _game_.

**Lihat pesan lebih lama**

**Lavender Hinata**

Err... Naruto-_nii_?

_Hari ini 18:31. Dikirim dari web  
_

Aku tak menghiraukan panggilan Hinata, dan sibuk untuk menamatkan _game_yang ada di dvd.

Di layar hp yang belum _log out_ dari situs bernama _facebook_ itu terlihat ada sebuah pesan masuk lagi.

.

**Beranda. Profil. Cari teman. Pesan(1). Pemberitahuan. Obrolan.**

**Lavender Hinata**

Baiklah... Mungkin ini terdengar aneh dan mendadak, tapi aku harus bilang ini agar tidak terlalu lama.

Ada beberapa alasan sebelum aku bilang ini, tapi alasannya tidak bisa aku beritahu ke _nii-chan._

Ehm, berbelit-belit, ya?

Intinya, mungkin mulai hari ini sampai seterusnya, aku tidak bisa lagi seakrab ini dengan _nii-chan_. Tapi bukan karena _nii-chan_ punya salah atau aku benci ke _nii-chan_, dan ini juga tidak ada hubugannya dengan penyakit _nii-chan_, tapi memang ada beberapa hal yang menyebabkan aku bilang ini, dan hal itu tidak bisa aku beritahu. Hehe, _peace_ ^^v

Jadi, _gomen_ kalau selama ini aku pernah nyakitin _nii-chan_ atau punya salah sama _nii-chan_, _gomen_ ya.

Setelah ini, anggap saja aku orang lain yang baru _nii-chan_ _confirm_ pertemanan, jadi tidak begitu akrab. Hehe, sekian aja deh, sudah kepanjangan kayaknya.

_Gomen_ -lagi- kalau ada kata-kata ku yang menyinggung perasaan _nii-chan_.

_Hari ini 18:54. Dikirim melalui Web_

_._

**Uzumaki Naruto Love Menma**

Aku tidak mau menerima sesuatu tanpa alasan yang jelas. Kalau marah atau aku yang salah bilang saja. Aku memang begini. Kadang drop, kadang ceria atau kadang mungkin terlihat aneh. Bukan berarti aku harus menerima sesuatu yang belum jelas, sebelum kau bicara seperti ini harus kau katakan alasannya.

Kita mengenal bukan satu hari atau dua hari tetapi beberapa bulan.

Mana mungkin aku yang sudah menggapmu sebagai adikku sendiri harus melupakanmu?

Suatu kenangan tak mungkin di lupakan begitu saja. Apalagi aku bukan orang yang mudah melupakan. Contohnya masalahku dengan Sakura, kenanganku dengan dia tak bisa kulupakan dengan mudah.

Mudah saja menyuruh orang melupakan, tetapi itu sulit bagi orang yang di suruh melupakan.

Aku hanya mau menerima sesuatu yang jelas. Bukan yang samar.

Oke, katakan alasannya dan aku akan menerimanya.

Maaf aku sudah merepotkanmu, dan membebanimu dengan fic-ficku.

_Hari ini 19:05_

_.  
_

**Lavender Hinata**

Tidak ada hubungannya kok sama itu semua.

Dan masalah fic, juga tidak ada hubungannya sama itu, _nii_- oh, maaf, Uzumaki-_san_ tetap bisa minta tolong ke aku kalau memang mau.

Terus masalah satu atau dua hari, aku tahu itu.

Tapi aku tidak bisa bilang. Maaf.

Masalah lupa, itu bisa... Hanya butuh beberapa waktu ^^

_Hari ini pukul 19:09 · Dikirim dari Web_

.

**Uzumaki Naruto Love Menma**

SUDAH KU BILANG AKU TIDAK MAU SESUATU YANG TIDAK JELAS!

DAN JANGAN PANGGIL AKU UZUMAKI-_SAN_!

_Hari ini pukul 19:14_

Aku _log out_ dari _facebook_ku dan semua teman-temanku memandangku dengan wajah _horror_, amarahku membuncah, ku coba menenangkan fikiranku dengan meneruskan permainan _game_ yang ku _'pause'_.

Teman-temanku datang saat aku sedang meminta penjelasan ke Hinata, dan mereka berkata dengan senyum-senyum _gaje_ dan wajah-wajah tanpa dosa, dia bilang,

"Naru kalau marah wajahnya berubah jadi _horror_, dan seperti 'iblis' yang baru keluar dari neraka. Menyeramkan," kata temanku yang bernama Inuzuka Kiba sambil tertawa, dia teman yang lucu bisa dibilang sedikit eror alias paling bandel.

Guruku menyebut kami _'5 serangkai ternakal di Kumogakure'._

Aku buka _facebook_ ku lagi dan menemukan-ralat-, melihat pesan masuk lagi.

**Beranda. Profil. Cari Teman. Pesan(1). Pemberitahuan. Obrolan**

**Lihat pesan lebih lama**

**Lavender Hinata**

Kau kenapa?!

Aku sudah jelasin.. aku tidak bisa. Dan kita tidak musuhan, masih tetap komunikasi.. Aku sudah nulis itu tadi. Tapi ya tidak seakrab dulu lagi..

_Hari ini pukul 19:17. Dikirim dari Web_

Teman-temanku menatapku dengan pandangan ngeri dan Kiba nyeletuk lagi.

"Naruto nyeremin, gak nyangka kalau dia yang biasa ceria dan rada polos kalau marah nyeremin." Kata temanku yang satu ini, segera ku sambar bantal dan melemparkannya ke arah Kiba.

Shikamaru yang dari tadi berada di dekatku selalu bilang, "Sabar, cewek memang merepotkan," sambil menepuk pundakku.

Segera ku balas pesannya,

**Uzumaki Naruto Love Menma**

Aku tidak bisa, sudah berapa kali aku bilang aku tidak bisa...

Kenapa semua orang meninggalkanku tanpa alasan yang jelas?

_Hari ini pukul 19:19_.

Teman-temanku ikut melongokkan kepalanya, mencari tahu apa sebab wajahku semakin masam.

"Sudahlah, Nar cari yang baru saja," usul Neji-_nii_ yang bisa di bilang _playboy _dia lebih tua dariku, dan dia seniorku. Psst... Tapi dia _yaoi_.

"Dia itu menarik, semua hal tentangnya itu menarik dan aku takkan mencari yang lain." Balasku pada Neji-_nii_.

"Pesanmu sudah di balas olehnya." Kali ini Utakata-_nii_ yang berbicara.

**Lavender Hinata**

Maaf..

Dan hei, aku tidak meninggalkan... Hanya, _yeah_, hanya sedikit mundur saja...

_Hari ini pukul 19:21 · Dikirim dari Web_

_._

**Naruto Uzumaki love Menma**

Sama saja kau meninggalkanku.

Katakan alasannya dan aku akan menerima saranmu

Katakan atau aku tidak akan melupakanmu.  
_  
Hari ini pukul 19:23_

_._

**Lavender Hinata**

Aku tidak bisa. _Gomen_...

Itu terserah mau melupakanku atau tidak. Kan sudah kuketik, hanya mundur, bukan meninggalkan...

_Hari ini pukul 19:29 · Dikirim dari Web_

**Naruto END POV**

Teman-teman Naruto telah pulang ke rumah masing-masing, sekarang Naruto membaringkan dirinya di ranjangnya, tetangga kamarnya berpesta dengan _sound system_ yang membuat _mood_nya buruk bertambah buruk, segera di datangi kamar tetangganya yang merupakan anak paling bermasalah di Kumogakure International High School.

Segera di ketuk pintu kamar tetangganya itu, tak berapa lama muncul pemuda berambut orange dengan banyak tindikan di wajahnya, Naruto menghela nafasnya, dan memasang wajah seram dengan di selimuti aura hitam, tak kalah seram dengan pemuda di depannya.

"Ku harap anda mematikan _sound system_ anda!" perintah Naruto yang melenggang masuk ke kamarnya, beberapa kali menghela nafas di sebabkan anak bernama Yahiko tak mematikan sound system melainkan malah membesarkan sound system yang baru di belinya beberapa minggu lalu.

Naruto berdiri dan berjalan ke arah sound system miliknya dan menyalakannya terdengar lagu First love- Utada Hikaru, segera di besarkan volumenya kemudian tertidur pulas.

**Kamar Inuzuka Kiba**

"Grrrr, Ini semua gara-gara cewek Naru di _facebook_ itu!" teriak Kiba frustasi, secara kamarnya di depan Kamar Naruto, secara langsung tidak langsung dia mendengar lagu yang di putar Naruto.

"Akkkkkkkkkh, ternyata Naruto kalau marah lebih nyeremin dari guru killer di sekolah!" teriak Kiba.

**Kamar Neji**

Neji harus menyiapkan penyumbat telinga agar tak mendengar 2 lagu bergenre berbeda tersebut, yang satu lagu Rock dengan volume hampir 100% dan satunya bergenre Pop dengan volume 100%, sungguh pemandangan mengerikan.

'Besok harus ku kenalkan dengan teman-teman cewek, semoga dia bisa melupaan gadis itu.' Batin Neji pasrah.

**Kamar Utakata**

Jika ke dua temannya menyiapkan beberapa alat penyumbat telinga maka yang ini berdiri sambil berjoget menikmati keindahan musik aneh versi Yahiko dan Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Neji dan Kiba keluar dari kamar dan mengetuk kamar Naruto yang sudah tentu sang empu terlelap menggunakan alat penyumbat telinga.

Di depan kamar Naruto dan Yahiko bukan hanya kiba dan Neji saja ada Shikamaru, Shino, Yagura, Gaara dan penghuni asrama terkenal di kumogakure.

"HOY YAHIKO, NARUTO, MATIKAN _SOUND SYSTEM_ KALIAN!" teriak warga penghuni asrama terkeren itu.

BRAAK... BRAAAK... BRAAAAK!

_Krieeeet,_

Dua sosok pemuda bertampang awut-awutan keluar kamar, bertampang seram karena acara tidur mereka terganggu, di sertai death glare mematikan dari 2 pemuda berakhiran huruf 'O' itu.

"APA?! SALAHKAN DIA YANG TIDAK MAU MENGALAH!" teriak Naruto dan Yahiko bersamaan, dan saling menunjuk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah, tetapi suasana hati pemeran Utama fic ini kacau, kenapa? Jawabannya karena Naruto harus tidur di taman sebab dia di usir dan tidak boleh tidur di kamar.

Naruto segera menuju lantai 2 tempat kamarnya berada dan mengambil handphonenya, dan mengecek apakah ada pesan di facebooknya.

**Beranda. Profil. Cari Teman. Pesan. Pemberitahuan. Obrolan**

**Naruto Uzumaki Love Menma**

Pergilah jika kau mau aku takkan menghalangimu. Karena aku bukan siapa-siapa bagimu. Bukan teman, kakak atau sahabat.

_Hari ini pukul 7:03._

Naruto segera meng-_log out_ _facebook_nya dan berangkat ke sekolah, menaruh hpnya di tas dan berangkat untuk piket.

Naruto mengayuh sepeda yang dia beli paman dekat asrama dan mengayuhnya dengan cepat.

5 menit kemudian gerbang Kumogakure International High School terlihat, dengan wajah masam memasuki gerbang dan menaruh sepedanya di tempat pemarkiran khusus sepeda.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke arah anak tangga dan di sana berada Sakura dan gengnya, Naruto yang dari awal ingin segera sampai di kelasnya segera lewat tanpa mempedulikan Sakura.

"Naru-_kun_, bisa kita bicara?" panggil Sakura dengan wajah polos. Sehingga membuat Naruto berhenti di anak tangga ke 15. Dan membalas perkataan Sakura.

"Bukankah kita sudah bicara?" Balas Naruto tanpa berbalik menghadap Sakura.

"Ya, kau benar, bisakah kita memulai dari awal lagi?" tanya Sakura yang sekarang memeluk Naruto dari belakang.

"Lepas―" balas Naruto yang sekarang melepas pelukan Sakura "―bukannya kau sendiri yang meninggalkanku, hm? Dan juga bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang kalau aku harus mencari yang baru, tetapi kenapa kau sendiri yang meminta kembali? Aku heran apa karena pacarmu tak memperdulikanmu lagi. Sudahlah aku mau ke kelas, jadi jangan ganggu aku lagi. Dan sepertinya pacarmu sudah datang." Jawab Naruto yang meneruskan perjalanan di kelasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto telah selesai piket dan mengecek notifikasi di hpnya.

**Beranda. Profil. Pesan(1). Cari teman. Pemberitahuan. Obrolan.**

**Lihat pesan lebih lama **

**Lavender Hinata  
**  
Maaf...

Tapi satu yang pasti, kau tetap siapa-siapaku.

_Hari ini pukul 6:17· Dkirim dari selulrer_

"Yo, Naruto, hei kau harus sedikit tersenyum," sapa Kiba ceria. Sedang tiga teman yang lain menggelengkan kepala.

Pelajaran di mulai dengan tenang dan hanya Naruto yang tak memperhatikan, dirinya sibuk mencoret-coret buku catatanya.

.

.

.

.

.

**Rolland Bakery**

Sekarang Naruto menjaga toko roti milik keluarga Akamichi, beberapa wanita melirik Naruto yang sedang membaca komik _'Midori is a tomboy'_ dan seorang bocah wanita berambut pirang menghampiri meja kasir

"Ah, Naruto-_nii _ini berapa?" tanya bocah itu sambil tersenyum kecil, Naruto menutup komiknya dan pandangannya beralih ke bocah yang umurnya sekitar empat tahun.

"Oh, semuanya 800 yen," jawab Naruto dengan senyum lebar, Naruto mengambil sebungkus lollipop dan memberikannya ke bocah cilik itu.

"_Arigatou _Naruto_-nii._" ucap gadis itu sambil berlari ke arah ibunya.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto membuka situs _facebook_nya membaca beberapa pemberitahuan dan mengconfirm pertemanan, juga membuat beberapa status, dia melirik ke arah pesannya dan terdapat satu pesan.

**Beranda. Profil. Cari teman. Pesan(1). Pemberitahuan. Obrolan**

**Lihat pesan lebih lama**

**Uzumaki Naruto Love Menma**

Aku akan berusaha melupakanmu, sebisaku.

_Hari ini pukul 7:33._

_._

**Lavender Hinata**

Terima kasih. ^^

_Hari ini pukul 14:38. Dikirim melalui Seluler_

_._

**Naruto Uzumaki Love Menma**

Tak perlu. Mungkin memang aku harus menjauhi dirimu. Aku tahu siapa aku, aku bukan siapa-siapa bagimu. Sekarang aku akan hidup dengan tujuanku sendiri.

_Hari ini pukul 18:39_

.

**Lavender Hinata**

Kau tidak tahu siapa kau di mataku! Kalau memang mau menjauh itu terserah. Aku hanya berterima kasih untuk semuanya.

_Hari ini pukul 18:42 · Dikirim dari Seluler_

**.**

**Naruto** **Uzumaki Love Menma**

Siapa aku di matamu? Bukan siapa-siapa, kan?  
_  
Hari ini pukul 18:48_

_._

**Lavender Hinata**

Aku tidak bisa bilang. Kalau aku bilang, semuanya akan semakin rumit...  
_  
Hari ini pukul 18:52 · Dikirim dari Seluler_

_._

**Naruto Uzumaki Love Menma**

Sekarang jawab siapa aku di matamu!  
_  
Hari ini pukul 19:04_

_._

**Lavender Hinata**

Kau itu... Tidak. Aku tidak bisa bilang dan tidak mau bilang.

_Hari ini pukul 19:10 · Dikirim dari Seluler_

Naruto menaruh hpnya dan beralih ke pelanggan toko yang mengambil pesanan kue yang di pesannya kemarin, dengan senyum sedikit di paksakan dia tersenyum.

"Ini pesanannya, terima kasih, silahkan kembali lagi." Katanya sambil tersenyum setengah tidak ikhlas. Pemilik toko yang melihatnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

Suara lonceng tanda pembeli datang berbunyi, dengan malas-malasan Naruto berkata ramah,

"Selamat datang di Rolland Bakery, di toko kami menyediakan berbagai roti dan menerima pesanan," kata Naruto malas.

"Yo, Naruto, kami mau mengajakkmu bermain―ralat― bukan bermain hanya duduk-duduk di taman," ajak Kiba dengan tatapan memohon, yang membuatnya seperti anak anjing di buang.

"Paman, aku boleh mengajak Naruto keluar sebentar kan?" mohon Utakata pada pemilik toko, yang langsung di sambut dengan anggukan kepala.

"Ya, buat dia kembali seperti semula." Ucap paman pemilik toko roti itu.

Shikamaru, Naruto, Utakata, Neji dan Kiba sekarang berada di taman. Di taman itu mereka mengobrol berbeda dengan Narto yang melihat terus-terusan hpnya.

"Nar, lihat, cewek ini cantik kan?" tanya Neji kepada Naruto yang sekarang membuka _facebook_nya.

"Lumayan, apa Neji-_nii_ berubah haluan dari _Gay_ menjadi _Straight?_" tanya Naruto santai dan membalas pesan masuknya.

**Uzumaki Naruto Love Menma**

Katakan, siapa aku di matamu?!

Jawab!

Karena ini menyangkut aku. Jawab siapa aku dì matamu, bukan siapa-siapakan

_1 jam yang lalu_

Sahabat-sahabat Naruto segera tertawa, sudah tau bahwa Naruto type setia tetap saja di tawari beberapa gadis oleh Neji.

Naruto mencoba memandang langit hitam yang tak kentara di karena lampu-lampu yang terang menambah suasana ramai.

Tes.

Air mata jatuh dari mata safir Naruto membuat teman-temannya binging, kebingungan mereka tak bertahan lama, mereka tahu apa yang terjadi dengan sahabat mereka. Biar saja orang bilang dia banci, kalau ingin menangis ya menangis saja.

"Ceritakan pada kami apa masalahmu. Kalau hanya seorang gadis ababil tak mungkin kau seperti ini, kau putus dengan Sakura tak seperti ini. Jadi ceritakan pada kami," tuntut Utakata.

Naruto mengusap air matanya dan berbicara "Ano... It-itu karena wanita di fb itu―" sebelum Naruto selesai Kiba memotong pembicaraan Naruto " ―hanya karena gadis di _facebook_ yang tidak jelas!" teriak Kiba membuat orang-orang di sampingnya menutup telinga.

"Aku tak tahu kenapa dia tiba-tiba ingin putus denganku mm ralat maksudku memutuskan pertemanan, aku kira itu karena penya…," Naruto memutuskan pembicaraannya saat akan menyebut penyakitnya.

"Karena penya, penya apa?" tanya Neji yang membuat Naruto bingung menjawab apa.

"…."

"Hei kenapa kau tak menjawab, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Neji kembali, mendapati wajah takut Naruto.

"Katakan! Naru! Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kiba yang semakin membuat Naruto diam.

"Aku terkena Leukimia." Jawab Naruto dengan memejamkan mata, setetes demi setetes Naruto meneteskan air matanya.

Naruto mengusap air matanya, berdiri dan meninggalkan teman-temannya, Naruto mengecek _facebook_nya dan mendapati pesan baru.

**Lavender Hinata**

Kau menyebalkan!

Seharusnya tidak secepat ini... Baik.. Aku.. Aku akan jawab.

Tapi sebagai gantinya, jangan pernah membahasnya, jangan pernah hubungi aku lagi. Bahkan setelah aku menjawabnya, tak usah di balas juga tidak apa.

_Deal?_

_46 menit yang lalu. Dikirim dari web_

Naruto menghela nafas, sebisanya dia tidak akan mau kehilangan orang yang berharga baginya, setelah Menma.

'Kalau aku membalas _deal_ pasti dia meninggalkanku, tapi kalau _no deal_ masih ada kemungkinan untuk mempertahankan.' Batin Naruto.

**Uzumaki Naruto Love Menma**

_No Deal_

Biar ku jawab, kau menyukaiku. Iya, kan?

_35 menit yang lalu_

_._

**Lavender Hinata**

Enggak!

Kenapa bisa berfikir begitu, eh? Percaya diri sekali.

_31 menit yang lalu. Dikirim dari web_

_._

**Uzumaki Naruto Love Menma**

Hanya fikiranku.  
_  
26 menit yang lalu_

_._

**Lavender Hinata**

Kuanggap Naru menjawab _Deal_. Seteah ini, jangan kontak denganku. Watashi wa kinishinai.

Ya.

Ku akui Ya. Pengecut? Terserah.

Mungkin bagi beberapa orang ini konyol...

Dunia maya? Hei, apa yang kau harapkan tentang dunia maya? _It's just virtual world_.

Konyol memang. Tapi memang kaya begini kenyataannya. Awalnya aku memang tak ambil pusing, mungkin hanya sebatas rasa kagum yang berlebihan. Tapi semakin kesini aku sadar, jika di teruskan, ini tidak akan baik.

Naru tahu awal kita berteman? Tanggal 25 April 2012.

Kurasa, err... Hampir tujuh bulan sudah cukup. Dan aku akan mengakhirinya sekarang.

Ngungkapin ribet juga ternyata.

Hehe, sudahlah, sudah selesai, kan? Naru, jangan muncul lagi, ya? Ini salah satu alasanku. Aku tidak mau jatuh nantinya.

Lebih baik aku hapus dari sekarang. Ehm, Jangan membahasnya di luar ini. Itu saja permintaanku.

_9 menit yang lalu. Dikirim dari Web_

Setetes demi setetes air mata Naruto membasahi pipinya, hatinya hancur, _handphone_ yang tadi di genggamnya kini terjatuh di lantai. Seperti mendapatkan berita kematian, di pukulnya dinding kamarnya, itu cara satu-satunya yang ia pikirkan, tangan itu memar, Neji yang bermain di kamar Yahiko segera berlari menuju kamar Naruto.

_BRAAK!_

"Naru! Kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Neji panik, tetapi tak ada jawaban dari yang bersangkutan. Neji periksa hp Naru dan membaca pesan yang dia dapat di hp itu.

"Naru!" panggil Neji yang khawatir dengan keadaan temannya ini.

"KENAPA NEJI? KENAPA DIA HARUS PERGI, KENAPA?" teriak Naruto dengan frustasi.

Dikamarnya sekarang terkumpul Gaara, Shikamaru, Kiba dan Utakata. Mereka mencoba memberikan sedikit hiburan. Dengan sedikit menarik nafas Naruto membalas pesan Hinata, dengan berat hati dia mengetikkan sesuatu yang tak ia sukai,

**Naruto Uumaki Love Menma**

Oh, hanya karena itu? Hahaha.

Aku sebenarnya tak menduga kau mengungkapkan ini.

Terima kasih kau sudah menyukaiku, tapi maaf aku tak bisa membalas perasaanmu, mungkin ini terlalu menyakitkan bagimu.

Aku harap kita masih berteman walau tak seperti dulu.

Dan maaf, aku hanya menganggapmu adikku. Aku tidak mau terluka lagi seperti saat aku dengan Sakura, mungkin kau sangat kesal denganku karena aku tak bisa _move on_ darinya.

Satu kata dariku, aku sayang denganmu sebagai adikku.

_Baru saja_

"Keluarlah, aku ingin sendiri." Pinta Naruto dengan sedikit senyuman. Dengan pasrah sahabat Naruto segera keluar dari kamarnya.

'Ck, kenapa bisa sesakit ini? Harusnya aku sadar pada akhirnya aku takkan memilikinya, pada akhirnya aku yang jatuh. Dasar bodoh! Apanya yang tujuh bulan cukup? Aku ingin mengenalmu selamanya. Dan kau bilang aku tak boleh muncul lagi, harusnya aku tahu kau takkan menjadi milikku, kau tidak mau jatuh, tapi aku yang terjatuh. Mengertikah kau bahwa aku ingin kau menjadi milikku...' batin Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kantin Sekolah**

"Hei Naru, kau harus makan," perintah Gaara sambil memesankan Naruto _sushi_, Gaara yang tak mengerti makanan kesukaan Naruto asal pesan.

"Tidak, terima kasih _senpai_, aku mau kekelas saja." Tolak Naruto halus.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan kekelas, Sakura di sana, _mood_ mu nanti jadi tambah buruk." Usul Shikamaru.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kelas 8-1 **

Naruto berjalan dengan santai sambil menempelkan _headphone_-nya, tak di pedulikan ejekan-ejekan seseorang yang mengganggunya dari awal dia masuk Kumogakure, dan duduk di bangku belakang di mana tasnya berada.

Tiga sampai empat wanita menghampiri Naruto dan duduk di hadapan pemuda pirang itu, yang tak lain adalah Sakura dan gengnya.

"Naruto-_kun_ tolong lepaskan _headphone_ milikmu, aku mau bicara sebentar," panggil Sakura, dan Naruto menuruti permintaan itu.

"Apa?" balas Naruto dingin.

"Kembalilah padaku..." Mohon Sakura dengan tatapan memelas tapi tak di hiraukan Naruto.

"Maaf, aku sudah punya orang yang kusukai." Balas Naruto sambil menunjukkan foto Hinata.

Sakura pergi dari hadapan Naruto dengan kecewa, dan Naruto masih sibuk dengan hpnya yang sekarang memutar track lagu Sunao na Niji, sekarang dia menutup matanya menghayati lagu itu.

.

**To Be Continue**

**A/N: **

Fic ini rencananya ku buat jadi oneshot, tetapi terlalu panjang, jadi ku stop.

Ini aku buat untuk seseorang yang bernama 'Serenity'.

Sebenarnya aku baca fic ini pengen ketawa, lucu sih.

Oke,

Akuma/Prince/Kazu mohon REVIEWNYA~

Please Review minna-san ^^

Arigatou.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2: ENDING**

**Title: love in virtual world ( ****サイバースペースの****中の愛****)**

**Genre: Romance dan Hurt/Comfort**

**Pair:NaruxHinaxSaku**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: fic ini mengandung triangle love alias cinta segi tiga, Naruto pov, terdapat unsur dunia virtual, berbagai jenis sosial network, OOC, Gj, abal dan fic ini jauh dari kata 'Perfect', TWOSHOT, Typo(s), bila tak suka jangan pernah membaca*wajah horror*.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Facebook© milik yang punya karena author gak hapal pemiliknya*ketawa nista***

**Happy reading minna-san ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto POV**

Dua hari berlalu, rasa rindu ingin bertemu dengannya semakin kuat, ku buka _facebook_ku dan ku cari namanya 'Lavender Hinata' segera ku klik nama yang muncul dan ku baca beberapa statusnya.

Rasa rindu ingin bicara dengannya sangat kuat, kulihat status sahabatnya Tenten dan ku coba bergabung di dalamnya, sahabatnya ini lumayan lama membalas _comment_ kami.

Sambil menunggu _comment_ Hinata aku bermain di grup rahasia yang isinya cuma anak-anak Kumogakure di _facebook_ku, ber_comment-comment_nan bersama Kiba, Utakata, dan anak-anak Kumogakure yang lain.

.

**Utakata Kirigakure Lovers**

Eh, Eh, Tadi malam aku mimpi aneh :-(

_1 jam lalu. Suka_

_29 orang menyukai ini_

**Kiba Miss Akamaru:**

Kamu mah tiap hari mimpi aneh:-D

**Utakata Kirigakure Lovers:  
**  
Emotmu bikin aku gegar otak.

**Naruto Uzumaki Love Menma:**

Kalian memenuhi notifku saja :|

**Kiba Miss Akamaru:  
**  
_To Utakata_: Ya bagus dong kalau kamu gegar otak, biar gak stress lagi, #_peace_ ^^

_To Naruto_: tahu, kamu lagi ada masalah, tapi please deh gak usah pake emot datar gitu.

**Utakata Kirigakure Lovers:  
**  
_To Kiba_: Bukan sebaliknya :-P, ya terserah Naru kan.

_To Naruto_: Semoga masalahnya cepat selesai.

.

Aku mencoba mengecek pemberitahuan dan ada sekitar tiga pemberitahuan baru.

**Lavender Hinata mengomentari status Ten-Ten Gadis Bercepol.**

Segera ku _klik_ pemberitahuan itu.

.

**Ten-Ten Gadis bercepol:**

Kalian buatku kecewa

**8 menit yang lalu**

**45 orang menyukai ini **

_Lihat pesan sebelumnya_

**Lavender Hinata:  
**  
Naru: aku gak berharap Naru ngelupain kok. Kalau Naru mau lupa ya gapapa n.n

Kak Ten-Ten: Gomen ne..

Aku balas komennya sambil mendengar lagu first love berhubung hari ini aku libur bekerja, dan sedikit berfikir licik mumpung ada sedikit peluang.

_'Kekekeke bermain emosi ah, sedikit permainan, semuanya akan berjalan seperti semula dan aku akan mendapatkan Hinataku kembali.'_ Batinku dengan senyum super licik.

.

**Uzumaki Naruto Love Menma:**

_Ten-Ten_: Aku tahu ini sulit... Tetapi jika dia bahagia dengan itu aku tak apa.  
Aku akan menjaganya dari luar.

_Hinata_: Kau yang memintaku.

**Lavender Hinata: **

_Naru_: Oh ya? Good luck.

**Uzumaki Naruto Love Menma:**

_Hinata_: Tapi berhubung tadi kau bilang _'Aku gak berharap Naru ngelupain kok'_ aku tak akan melupakanmu.

**Lavender Hinata:**

Curang. =w=

_Deal_ tetap _deal_. _Remember_ it, Naru.

**Uzumaki Naruto Love Menma**:

Tidak, enak saja! Kau yang memutuskannya dan mengungkapkannya sendiri, aku cuma menebak, hahahahaha.

Hei, Hinata.

**Lavender Hinata:  
**  
Naru yang memaksanya waktu itu! -w-

Apa?

**Uzumaki Naruto Love Menma:**

Kapan aku memaksa,

Bisakah kita tetap menjadi teman.

**Lavender Hinata:**

Waktu itu! -_-

Mungkin.

**Uzumaki Naruto Love Menma:  
**  
Kalau aku memakasa pasti perkataanya begini _'Hinata harus menjawabnya titik'_ aku kan tidak bilang seperti itu.

Aku tidak mau mungkin. Harus ya tidak pakai tidak.

Kalimat yang terakhir itu baru pemaksaan.

**Lavender Hinata:  
**  
Terserah Naru saja.

**Uzumaki Naruto Love Menma:**

Ah terima kasih. Walau kita tak seperti dulu.

**Lavender Hinata:**

Ya.

Setelah aksi balas _comment_ berakhir aku tersenyum puas, melihat sedikit perdebatan itu. Aku buru-buru mengirim permintaan pertemanan ke Hinata.

_'Ini Naruto, Naruto harus selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia mau, tak terkecuali Hinata.'_ Ku alihkan pandangan ku dari status tadi menuju grup pribadi anak-anak Kumogakure.

**.**

**Kiba Miss Akamaru:**

Ya ampun ini soal apa tong bekas, sulitnyaaaaa~

**16 menit yang lalu**

**7 orang menyukai ini**

**Utakata Kirigakure Lovers:**

Sejak kapan kau tak mengatakan Matematika sulit, Kiba-_chan_?

**Gaara Pecinta Panda:**

Kau harus sabar Kiba, soal Matematika memang sulit, kalau kau mempersulitnya.

.

Aku tertawa melihat _comment_ Gaara-_senpai_, dan aku segera ke tempat sebuah kotak besar untuk menuliskan apa yang ingin ku ungkapkan.

**.**

**Naruto Uzumaki Love Menma:**

:-) :-D -}- 3 Happy... Happy... Happy!

_1 menit yang lalu. Suka_

**Yagura**:

Emot? Tumben kau pake emot. Biasanya juga datar.

**Kiba Miss Akamaru**:

#Shock, gegar otak, pingsan and _other_.

Sejak kapan kau pakai emot? Kau kerasukan jin dari mana?!

**Utakata Kirigakure Lovers: **

Balas emot Naru ah :-P o_O :-$ :-o

**Shikamaru Bukan Rusa**:

Dia baru terkena demam cinta.

**Uzumaki Naruto Love Menma:  
**  
_To Yagura_: Kau tak suka aku pakai emot? Atau aku yang terlalu datar?

_To Kiba_: Syukur deh kalau Kiba gegar otak. Sejak sekarang Kiba-_kun_, aku kerasukan Satoru-_kun_ :-D.

_To Utakata_:-B: Gak nyambung, tapi sms ya ntar kita tukeran emot. Berhubung belum kembali ke sifat datar.

_To Shikamaru_: Tau aja lagi terkena virus cinta.

.

Ku _log out_ _facebook_ku dan beranjak ke ranjang untuk tidur setelah seharian beraktifitas. Hampir aku terlelap, sebuah ketukan pintu membangunkanku dari acara mengantuk, dengan malas ku buka pintu kamarku.

**Naruto POV END**

_BRAK... BRAAK... BRAAAAK!_

Naruto keluar dan menyuruh orang itu masuk. Mereka adalah Gaara, Neji dan Yahiko. Yahiko hanya ikut-ikutan dengan dua sepasang kekasih Naru terlihat mengantuk, dan membulatkan matanya saat di bisiki sesuatu oleh Neji.

"Serius Neji-_nii_?" tanya Naruto yang tak menyangka dengan perkataan Neji.

"Serius Nar." jawab Neji sambil memutar rekaman suara wanita dan ada sedikit suara laki-laki di sana.

**Rekaman On**

_'Karin, benar tidak sih Saku itu di setubuhi? Terus benar tidak Saku cuma manfaatin Naru?'_

_'Oh itu, iya Saku di setubuhi Kabuto.'_

_'Kabuto itu~ sekelas dengan Saku-chan, berambut putih dengan kuncir kuda, pakai kacamata bulat khas kutu buku itu kan?'_

_'Iya, tapi kalau Saku-chan manfaatin Naru untuk ngebuat Sasuke-kun cemburu itu benar, dan Saku-chan juga bohong waktu bilang dia mencintai Naruto, ish aku gak nyangka Saku-chan jahat gitu.'_

'_Kashian ya, Naru.'_

'_Iya.'_

**Rekaman Off**

"Sebaiknya jangan deketin Sakura lagi, kau tahu kan Nar, dia cuman manfaatin kamu untuk dekat dengan Sasuke." Neji memberi pencerahan ke Naruto yang bingung.

"Tapi Neji-_nii,_ kau dapat itu dari mana?" tanya Naruto kembali sambil memasang tampang berpikir.

"Kita dapat dari cafe tempat Sakura biasa nongkrong dengan Ino. Oh ya Nar, hati-hati." Gaara menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto mewakili Neji.

"Kami balik dulu, Naru-_chan_." ejek Yahiko sambil menutup pintu sebelum tiga buah buku paket Matematika yang Naruto pinjam di perpustakaan mengenai kepala Yahiko.

'Bodo, ah. Yang penting kembali sama Hinata ye... ye... ye, Hinata aku kembali.' Batin Naruto senang dan meng-_klik_ menu di hpnya.

_Facebook On_

**Kirigakure International High School forever.**

_Grup tertutup_

_Grup. Info. Members_.

**Neji Love Panda:**

_Crazy~_ Gak nyangka Pinky Blossom sejahat itu dengan Sang Matahari!

_1 menit yang lalu. Suka_

**Gaara Pecinta Panda menyukai ini.**

**Kiba Miss Akamaru:**

Pinky Blossom kenapa Neji? 0:)

**Neji Love Panda:  
**  
Pemanfaatan. Dasar si Pinky Blossom tidak ber-peri-ke-matahari-an.

**Uzumaki Naruto Love Menma: **

Sudahlah tidak usah diambil pusing. Aku juga tidak memikirkan itu kok, aku sekarang sedang bahagia. Jadi jangan ganggu kebahagiaanku, oke, B-), urusan si Pink biar aku yang urus. _Bye-Bye_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kumogakure International High School**

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi sebagian murid Kumogakure berhamburan ke ke kantin, dan sebagian yang lain menjalankan aktifitas lainnya.

Di atap sekolah berdiri pemuda berambut kuning dan di sampingnya berdiri juga perempuan berambut pink yang bernama Sakura.

Mereka membicarakan sesuatu yang serius dan penting, tampak emosi di salah satu wajah gadis pink itu. Tak disadari beberapa pasang mata memandang mereka deg-degan.

"Sudahlah Sakura, kita tak bisa menjalin hubungan lagi, aku tau kau hanya memanfaatkanku untuk mendekati Sasuke kan," kata Naruto dengan sebuah senyuman bertengger di wajah manisnya.

"Aku mengaku salah, Naruto-_kun_. Tetapi aku ingin kembali bersamamu, aku… aku masih suka denganmu." balas Sakura sambil menatap Naruto dengan pandangan sedih.

"Maaf Sakura, kau harus jujur dengan perasaanmu sendiri, kau mempunyai orang yang bisa membahagiakanmu, dan yang jelas aku bukan orangnya. Kau mempunyai Shimura-_san_, Yakushi-_san_, Hatake-_san._ Mereka mencintaimu melebihi aku, 'cintailah orang yang mencintaimu' Saku-_chan_, dan kau akan bahagia. Lagi pula aku sudah mendapat orang yang kucintai, dan hei, bukannya Hatake-_san_ sudah melamarmu?" jelas Naruto sambil bertanya ke Sakura di sertai senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya, dan wajah Sakura kini bersemu merah.

Naruto berjalan menuruni atap dan berpapasan dengan teman-teman Kabuto, ada Kimimaro, Kidoumaru, Sakon dan Ukon.

"Yo, Naru-_uke_," sapa Kimimaro yang lumayan akrab dengan Naruto.

"Maksudmu apa Kangaroo?" tanya Naruto dengan pandangan mengintimidasi.

"Yo, Naruto, kau hah… hah… kau… kau dicari seseorang di tempat parkir." kata teman Naruto dengan mengatur nafas yan ngos-ngosan.

"Oke, _thanks_, ini untukmu." Balas Naruto sambil memberikan botol air mineral dingin dan menuju tempat parkir khusus kendaraan bermotor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tempat parkir

Naruto menuju tempat parkir dengan tergesa-gesa, memandang sekililing, berharap dia tak perlu berkeliling lapangan parkir.

Naruto masih berkeliling lapangan dan menemukan sahabatnya yang baru keluar dari kantin sekolah, Naru memutuskan untuk bertanya ke pada sahabat malasnya itu.

"Shika, kau lihat orang yang mencariku?" tanya Naruto yang melihat Shikamaru.

"Dia ada di kantin, _mendokusei_." Jawab Shikamaru dengan menguap _plus_ _trade mark_nya _'Mendokusei'_.

"_Thank's_, Shika. Tapi siapa yang mau menjadi pacarmu kalau kau pemalas? Gyaaaa ampun Rusa!" teriak Naruto saat dirinya hampir di timpuk buku setebal 5cm yang di bawa Shikamaru.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kantin Sekolah**

**Naruto pov**

Ku cari sekelilingku dan menemukan Neji-_nii_, Gaara-_senpai_, Utakata-_nii_, Kiba dan seorang pria berambut _raven_, sepertinya aku mengenalnya.

Ah! Dia kan Sasuke. Sesaat aku teringat rekaman kemarin yang di perdengarkan Neji-_nii_, ada rasa sakit di hati ini, tapi buat apa aku marah, Sasuke tak salah.

Ku hampiri sahabat _raven_ ku ini, sudah lama aku tak berkelahi dengannya, saat kami bersama dulu, kami sering bertengkar dan rindu sekali ingin berkelahi seperti biasa.

"_Dobe_."

"_Dobe_." panggil Sasuke yang berada didekatku .

"Apa Teme?" balasku dengan sedikit terkejut.

"Apa kabar?" tanya Sasuke yang menanyakan kabarku.

_'Tumben Sasuke menanyakan kabarku?'_ batinku kaget.

"Cih, tumben sekali kau menanyakan kabarku? Kabarku baik kok." Jawabku dengan cengiran seperti biasa.

**Naruto end pov**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Pukul 07:15 malam**

**Naruto pov**

Seperti biasa aku duduk di depan meja kasir menunggu beberapa orang selesai belanja roti, _cake_ atau hanya sekedar duduk-duduk sambil memakan _cake_ buatan _Chef_ Kakashi Hatake.

Ya, ku akui _cake_ dan segala jenis roti buatan _Chef_ Kakashi-_san_ sangatlah enak, dan _cake_ yang ada di toko jika tak habis boleh ku bawa pulang, paling yang tersisa sekitar tiga sampai empat buah, tak akan rugi.

Chouza-_sama_ dan Kakashi-_san_ sangat baik, memang dari awal baik sih. Aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu mereka di Kumogakure ini.

Di sini aku punya banyak teman, dari anak kecil sampai tua, padahal mereka bukan orang yang terbuka.

Ku pandangi seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang berlari menuju meja kasir, dan menyerahkan sekitar lima buah _cake_, tiga diantaranya _cup cake_.

"Naru-_nii_, berapa semuanya?" tanya gadis cilik yang ku ketahui namanya Hotaru

"800 _Yen._ Taru-_chan_, Kaa-_san_ mana?" Jawab sekaligus tanyaku.

"Kaa-_chan_ di rumah." Jawab gadis cilik ini, dia adik Utakata-_nii,_ wajar jika kami akrab.

"Bibi tak ikut denganmu, Taru-_chan_? Bagaimana kalau ketemu hantu saat pulang nanti?" tanyaku menakut-nakutinya.

"Naru-_nii_ pikir aku takut? Gyaaaa~" teriak Hotaru saat lampu mati, aku hanya tertawa dan menyalakan hpku untuk mencari lilin dan senter, beberapa menit kemudian Chouza-_sama_ menyalakan lilin.

"Ne~ Naru-_nii_ antarkan Hotaru pulang." pinta gadis cilik ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Mungkin kalian bertanya siapa Chouza-_sama_ dia adalah Ayah dari Akimichi Chouji temanku yang berasal Konoha, datang ke Kumogakure untuk menikmati kota ini sambil berdagang, aku lupa nama istrinya siapa, yang jelas mereka baik semua dan sangat tabu dengan kata 'Gendut'.

Lalu Hatake Kakashi-_san_, seorang lulusan dari Universitas terkenal di Konoha, sebenarnya dulu dia akan melamar pekerjaan menjadi guru, hanya saja dia lebih mencintai memasak, jadi melamar pekerjaan di toko kue ini, Kakashi-_san_ calon suami Sakura, aku tahu banyak tentangnya, _playboy_,tapi di hatinya hanya ada Sakura-_chan_, lagu favoritnya, ntah aku tak tahu. Sakura-_chan_ adalah orang pertama yang mengetuk hatinya.

Aku berencana akan tinggal di Uzugakure saja, lebih baik aku dirumah dengan kakak tiriku yang cerewet itu dari pada tinggal sendirian.

Dan mungkin bisa lebih dekat dengan Hinata. Semua masalahku telah selesai, dan saatnya aku untuk mengubur semua kenangan burukku ini, ya walau banyak kenangan manis sih, meninggalkan gedung sekolah KIHS yang megah dan mewah ini.

Sedikit sayang juga sih soalnya di belakang sekolah ini ada sebuah tempat yang penuh dengan buah blueberry, meninggalkan teman-teman yang yah lucu. Hah~ biarlah semua menjadi kenangan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**10 hari saat Naruto akan pulang ke Uzugakure**

"Sayang lho Naru beasiswamu. Sebaiknya kau pikirkan kembali. Apa kau serius akan kembali ke Uzugakure?" tanya kepala Sekolah yang sepertinya tidak tega aku pergi dari sekolah ini.

"Tentu saja Bee-_sama_, saya sangat serius, lagian _Nee-chan_ saya 'mungkin' kesepian." jawab Naruto mengingat _Nee-chan_-nya yang sedih saat aku pergi ke Kumogakure ini, dan juga keponakan-keponakan kecilku, Tsubaki dan Hinagiku.

"Kalau begitu, surat kepindahanmu bisa kau ambil seminggu lagi. Karena beberapa hari ini aku akan keluar negeri bersama keluargaku." balas kepala sekolahku.

**Naruto pov end**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tujuh hari saat Naruto akan pulang ke Uzugakure**

"Kau tidak akan pergi dari sini kan?" tanya Neji yang berada di kamar asrama Naruto.

"Tentu saja aku akan pulang ke Uzugakure, lagi pula masalahku sudah selesai," jawab Naruto dengan mengemasi barang-barangnya di ransel dan koper berwarna biru.

"Ck,_mendokusei_, dia itu kangen dengan Tsubaki-_chan_ dan Hinagiku-_chan_." sahut shikamaru yang memandangi salju yang menggunung.

"Hatchu~, lagipula aku disini sakit melulu kalau waktu musim dingin. Tidak seperti kalian yang tahan sama ini musim." Balas Naruto dengan mengelap ingus yang keluar dari hidungnya.

"Alasan. Bilang saja kau ingin dekat Hinata. Padahal tiga hari lagi Sasuke bakal kembali!" teriak Kiba penuh semangat, yang mengabarkan Sasuke bakal bermain ke Kumogakure.

"Baru tahu, hm? Aku memang ingin dekat dengan Hina-_chan_, biar saja Sasuke kembali ke sini, yang jelas aku ingin dekat dengan Hinata." Balas Naruto dengan semangat sambil menekan kata 'Hinata'.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Empat hari saat Naruto akan pulang ke Uzugakure**.

Naruto kini bermain di taman bersama dengan Sakura, Utakata, Kiba dan yang lain.

"Tidak kerja, Nar? Nanti di marahi Chouza-_sama_, lho?" tanya Kiba dengan pandangan yang seolah berkata 'Aku-laporin-lho'.

"Tumben nanya kerja apa tidak, hari ini libur, Chouza-_sama_ ke luar negeri untuk urusan sesuatu. Oh iya, hari ini ada Kakashi-_san_ yang akan main dengan kita." jawab Naruto dengan semangat.

"Apa?! Bapak kepala empat itu akan main dengan kita?!" teriak semua orang minus Naruto dan Sakura.

"Woy, umurnya masih 26 tahun bodoh, belum menginjak kepala empat." Kata Naruto dengan santai sambil melahap _Okonomiyaki _yang dia beli di pinggir jalan.

"Sepertinya ada yang salah faham tentangku?" Ucap Kakashi dengan menenteng empat buah tas plastik berwarna putih, "Hallo Saku-_chan_, dan juga yang lain," sambungnya dengan mengangkat tangannya.

"Oh, hai Kakashi-_san_, apa yang kau bawa Kakashi-_san_?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan blink-blink.

"Ah kue, dengan berbagai rasa, jangan khawatir Naru-_chan_, ada kue khusus untukmu. Kau tak pernah memakan kue buatanku, kan?" tanya Kakashi yang membuat Naruto memandang Kakashi dengan tatapan 'Jangan-sok-tau'.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keberangkatan Naruto pulang ke Uzugakure meninggalkan kesedihan tersendiri pada teman-teman Naruto.

Naruto pergi ke bandara Kumogakure International Airport dan menunggu pernerbangan ke Uzugakure. Di samping kirinya ada koper berwarna biru dan tas ransel. Dan di samping kanannya ada Kakashi Hatake yang kebetulan sedang menjemput ayahnya yang baru pulang dari Swedia.

"Kau pacaran dengan Sakura berapa lama?" tanya Kakashi yang sudah bosan dengan keheningan.

"Berapa, ya? Ntah Kakashi-_san_, aku lupa. Oh iya, jaga Sakura-_chan_, hati-hati juga dengan kekuatan monsternya." Jawab Naruto dengan santai. Naruto membuka hp flipnya dan memandang jam di hp itu.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Kakashi melihat _wallpaper_ di hp Naruto, yang dibalas dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Hinata, calon pacarku." Jawab Naruto dengan pede.

"Kenapa calon, Naru? Kenapa gak langsung pacar saja, harusnya kau ajak jadian." Tanya Kakashi yang membuat Naruto cengo.

"Dia kan umurnya baru 14 tahun Kakashi-_san_, jadi harus menunggu sampai dia berumur 17 tahun." jawab Naruto dengan tampang polos.

Naruto berpamitan kepada Kakashi saat sudah mendekati jam terbang pesawat yang akan mengantarkanya ke Uzugakure, Naruto mendapat bangku yang dekat dengan jendela, tak mempedulikan seorang pria yang mengajaknya sedikit mengobrol dan menawarinya makanan atau minuman.

Menurut Naruto pria itu 'mencurigakan'. Di belakangnya ada sepasang kekasih, Naruto terus membayangkan wajah Hinata dan tak terasa perjalanan begitu singkat.

.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan sambil menyeret kopernya kearah rumah kayu, memasuki rumah itu dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya, menggendong kedua keponakana secara bergantian, Hinagiku bocah berusia dua tahun yang cerewet dan lucu, dan Tsubaki bocah berusia 2,5 tahun yang paling nakal dan jahil.

Semua terasa sangat indah saat berada di tengah keluarganya, tak takut pada apapun, saat dia bersama mereka.

**Naruto pov**

Aku telah pulang ke Uzugakure. Dimana semua orang yang menyayangiku berada di sini.

Ya, memang kurang lengkap tanpa Hinata. Tapi… Aku takkan menyerah untuk mendapatkannya. Cuma tinggal menunggu, kan. Ya pasti bosan..

Tetapi aku tak peduli. Selama dia percaya padaku dan aku percaya padanya, pasti cepat atau lambat aku akan memilikinya.

Itulah…

.

Janji…

.

Seorang UZUMAKI NARUTO!

**Naruto pov end**

Dan cerita ini diakhiri dengan ending ngegantung.

**E N D**

**.**

**.**

_Author/Note: _

Gomen minna-_san_, cerita ini menggantung endingnya, habis kisah seseorang endingnya menggantung sih *lirik-lirik*

Ehehe jadi gomen minna-san, jangan timpuk Kazu.

_Balas-balas review_:

Dari Namikaze abe-san: terima kasih sudah review dan bilang ide saya keren, review lagi ya Namikaze-san.. Maaf kalau mengecewakan.

: chap 2 sudah hadir, review lagi Abi-san.

Chiaki Arishima: sepertinya ini bukan ending yang bagus, review lagi ya senpai.

Hyuna. Toki: ini udah update Hyuna-san, review lagi ya.

Arakida Kirito: sudah lanjut Ara-san *di tampol manggil sembarangan* benarkah, semoga orang yang anda cintai dimiliki anda *di tampol NaruHina* review lagi Ara-san

Fathiyah: terima kasih udah bilang fic ini seruuuu. Itu kare tuntutan cerita

Naruto: tuntutan cerita kan kamu yang maksa Naru, nanti ku aduin ke Kurama lho...

Fuyu no miyuhana: miyuu~ jangan panggil aku uke-chan, aku bukan seorang Uke, tetapi Seme, jadi panggilnya Seme-kun. Lucu ya ? *lola* arigatou udah bilang fic ini lucu. Gak terima, terus aku harus apa*alay* itu tuntutan skenario.

Uchikurai: yah gimana lagi, si serenity ku ajakin gak mau *gaknyantai* baik aku akan miliki Hinata*ditampol Naruto*

Oke minna-san, please review..

Rumah Idaman Akatsuki dan Starry Sky, resmi saya discontinue.. Kalau mau sequel req aja oke..


End file.
